Utaru
The Utaru are a peaceful farming tribe in Horizon Zero Dawn. The Utaru homeland, Plainsong, is part of the rich and fertile Great Plains. History During the Red Raids, the Utaru were one of many tribes that fell victim to the Carja's brutal raids and sacrifices. The Utaru tried to appease the raiders with gifts of grain, but suffered slaughter and slavery by the Carja under the 13th Sun-King Jiran.The Mad Sun-King The bloodshed was said to turn the soil black with blood. After Jiran was killed and Avad became Sun-King, the enslaved Utaru were freed, and many presumably returned to Plainsong. Very few Utaru are seen within the in-game area, and those that are do not take part in the battle against the Eclipse. Society The Utaru are a distant tribe, and as a result are rarely seen within the Sundom or its neighboring territories. Much of their culture, such as their political structure and relationship with the machines, remains unknown. What can be gathered is that Utaru society centers heavily around agriculture, owing largely to the fertility of their homeland of Plainsong. The Utaru believe that those who die are returned to the soil and will nourish the land, living on through new growth.The Old Ones As long as the dead are remembered, they will contribute to the harvests and make them bountiful. Their most valued resource is assumed to be grain, as they offered it to the Carja raiders during the Red Raids as a peace offering. Common attire appears to consist of a short skirt or sleeveless dress with geometric patterning, straw shoes, wide collars, and large headdresses. Body paint is also featured, notably the grey-white paint on arms and legs and yellow and white paint on the face. Although it is assumed many Utaru do not travel beyond the Great Plains, there may be pilgrims (such as Rea) who make journeys to honor fallen tribe members who died beyond the Great Plains. The extent and nature of their interactions with other tribes is unknown, as there is no mention of trade between the Utaru and other tribes. In addition, Aloy can purchase a map of Metal Flower locations that was made by an Utaru botanist.Map - Metal Flowers Known Members , a member of the Utaru.]] * Rea Gallery Horizon Zero Dawn™ 20180810215230.jpg|Rea at the lake shrine Utaru Pilgram SF.png Trivia * A couple of Utaru can be found at a bar in Sunfall, as well as the Lake Shrine following completion of Honor The Fallen. However, they cannot be interacted with. * The clothing of the Utaru, as seen in concept art and on the few Utaru characters seen in-game, appears to be based on the clothing of the many ethnic groups of Africa. * One of the Face paint options that can be applied to Aloy is called "Utaru Plainswalker." It consists of yellow paint across the eyes and cheekbones, and a white stripe down the nose. This same face paint is seen on Rea. References Category:Tribes Category:Humans uk:Плем'я Утару